


Stars We Steal From The Night Sky

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Ocean's Advent [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - Selkie, Blood and Violence, Drivesuit Scars, M/M, ritual scarring, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Sirens are one of many Selkie cousins, beautiful as the dawn, as treacherous as Sister Sea. Rarer still are Challenges between the two with so much in common.Raleigh doesn't like fighting his cousins, especially not over their eating habits, but Chuck ishisand he doesn't appreciate them trying to snack on his beloved.





	1. Challenged: Raleigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts), [WeekendWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeekendWriter/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, Raleigh was in FITE!Mode for most of this and it was either lay it down or let it escape. 
> 
> A few things; 
> 
> Selkie and Sirens are related to a degree, a bit like seals and sea lions, respectively. 
> 
> Sirens belong very firmly in the family of Carnivora. Both are matrilineally-inclined but Sirens tend to like human flesh quite a bit more than their Selkie cousins. 
> 
> Sirens choose thier victims via consensual flirting/kissing. 
> 
> Sirens often take on predatory fish forms to satisfy their craving for meat. 
> 
> Enjoy with care!

* * *

**-Sydney "The Shed" Shatterdome, Sydney, Australia, March 5, 2030-**

Raleigh's fond of his Siren cousins, don't get him wrong, but they're a little too interested in Chuck, the latter of which was nursing a beer in The Shed's attached bar. 

"Hello handsome," Cousin Joel purred. 

"Not interested," Chuck replied as he took another pull of beer, his fingertips drumming the bar in a clear show of annoyance. 

"... My, my that _is_ a first." Joel clucked his tongue and leaned on the bar with a pout. "Are you sure? I'll make sure it's worth your time." 

At this point Chuck's polite veneer was cracking. "Mate, if I wanted a fuck-buddy, I'd have one. Hell, I've _already_ got one. Back. Off." 

"Alright, backing off." Joel flicked his fingers at Cousin Phinea, citing that Chuck was fair game. 

"I'm sorry about Joel. He's the bar's... well, y'know." Phinea sympathized from behind the counter. "Drink's on the house." 

"Nah, I'm good, yeah?" He held up his beer and spun the ring on his finger absently. "Waitin' on someone who's late, th' fuckin' wanker, and he asked me here in the first place." 

"That's rude of him." Phinea was laying it on thick. 

Raleigh almost laughed because Chuck was nothing if not oblivious to flirting. "Nah. He's a great bloke when he's not leaving me t' sit at a bar with a bottle o' grog." 

"Wanna talk about him?" 

"Always up for that," Chuck enthused, using his hands as emphasis, "blond, broad-shouldered, kickass surfer, even better kisser." 

Phinea blinked at that, not expecting the shift from surly to sweet. 

Raleigh swept in then, a broad grin on his face. 

"Aww, _cheríe_ , you're being all sweet again." He crooned even as he sat in Chuck's lap and turned to flash his fangs at Cousin Phinea. "My cousins are trying to eat you." 

"Huh?" The adorable furrow between Chuck's ginger brows almost has him forgetting his semi-muderous cousins. 

"Consensual flirt followed by a drowning is the way a Siren hunts." He continues to quietly inform his husband as Joel, Phinea and Tyr all draw back with a subsonic hiss at Raleigh. "They think you'd be a nice meal but unfortunately for them, a Selkie Mate is loyal unto death; especially since our union is recognized by Sister Sea _and_ Mother Moon." 

Chuck snorted at that, his arms wrapping around Raleigh's waist in a possessive grip. The groan of dismay from the Siren section has Raleigh cackling. "Th' day I start flirting with anyone but you, you wanker, is th' day I've been replaced by a pod person." 

"Mm, now **that** I know."

* * *

After Chuck left for work, Phinea leaned across the counter and gave Raleigh a long, scrutinizing stare. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?" 

"If you'd stopped long enough to use your nose instead of your pheromones, you might've noticed I'm all over him. He's Marked, Mated and married. He has been for nearly two years." Raleigh's fingers drum the bar in a rhythm. "He comes here a little too often to be mistaken for prey so I must ask, Joel, Phinea; what did you mean by coming near my husband?" 

Tyr answered, "I'd say they're looking for a Challenge, Raleigh." 

"Ah." Raleigh hasn't had a Challenge issued yet but he knew that it meant a fight to defeat or death, whichever came first. "Is that it? Are you sure?" 

"A two-on-one." Joel confirmed with a sneer. One confirmation. 

"Mmhmm. Are you sure?" Raleigh asked again, expression serene as he leans back against the bar. 

"A two-on-one." Phinea agreed. Two confirmations, one time left to refuse. 

"May I ask after the cause?" 

"It's you. You walk around like you own the place, Lapierre, like you're better than us." Joel growled. 

"... I want you and your Mate." Phinea admitted. 

"Last time; are you sure?" Raleigh pressed. 

"Two-on-one." This time in sync. 

"Agreed. As the Challenged, I may chose the place and weapon." Raleigh sighed but stood, started walking towards the beach, "I chose Sister Sea and our half-forms. I ask only that you yield before sundown."

* * *

Raleigh faced his opponents, both of them deadly. One of them was poisonous for sure, especially with the lion fish tail. 

He lunged first for Joel, claws extended, teeth bared in a snarl as he spun them. 

Joel gave as good as he got, talons raking Raleigh's chest. 

Raleigh's caught his throat. 

«Yield.» He barked, chest heaving as the water glimmered pink around them. «Now.» 

::No!:: 

Raleigh sank his claws in further and snarled, «YIELD.» 

::NO!:: 

He shifted his grip and left one hand around Joel's throat. 

Raleigh pressed his right claws just under the fourth rib. «NOW, BEFORE I BREAK YOU.» 

Joel thrashed, his spines sinking into Raleigh's arm with a swing of his tail.

He only slid his claws further in, gritting his teeth against the poison. 

Joel shrieked at that, his talons raking over Raleigh's shoulders. 

Raleigh roared, twisting to take a chunk out of Joel's tail with his fangs. 

He lashed out with his tail and propelled them both into the limestone reef skeleton.

Red painted the water at that, Joel taking the brunt of the hit as the rich taste of Siren blood lingered on Raleigh's tongue. He ground his Siren cousin into the stone. «YIELD.» 

Phinea slammed into Raleigh's left side and ripped him from his other cousin. 

Joel gave a squall of defeat, heading for the surface with a wide swath of red following him up. ::I yield, Cousin Lapierre.:: 

Raleigh gave a burst of acknowledgement before concentrating on Phinea. 

Phinea had his throat but wasn't pressing. 

He wanted a different fight but Raleigh couldn't give him what he was asking for in any way, shape or form. 

Raleigh turned in the gentle grip and ripped down the length of Phinea's arm in refusal. 

Phinea yelped, his grip loosening as Raleigh darted away. He curved back around, spiraled and slammed his heavier tail against Phinea's chest as a final warning. 

His Siren cousin whistled his defeat, also trailing red as he surfaced. /I yield, Cousin Lapierre and remove my suit./ 

Raleigh groaned softly, knowing the cuts wouldn't heal before he'd see Chuck again. He slowly made his way to the surface, unsure of how to announce his victory. 

It turned out that it wasn't his duty. 

"The Challenge of Siren Joel and that of Siren Phinea concludes with the Challenged emerging as the Victor! Hail, Raleigh, son of Selkie Dominque!" Tyr announced as Raleigh emerged from the water, red sluicing down to join the darkened waters. 

He shook himself off and shifted so that he could walk on land with his skin shifted to shorts. 

"Raleigh, will you allow them to heal or commemorate the Challenge?" 

"Commemorate. I seek no other Challenges." Raleigh sighed, hoping that it would keep anyone else thinking similar thoughts off his back. 

Tyr smeared a paste made of mollusks into his wounds, the magenta bright against his silver fur and spots. 

"Joel, Phinea, the choice is yours." Tyr offered the bowl but both refused. "Very well; the Challenge is done."

* * *

Chuck frowned at Raleigh's new purple scars and traced over them with a concerned expression. 

"What are these, _Rah_ leigh?" 

"Mm, they're Challenge scars. One was from Cousin Joel, one from Cousin Phinea." He murmured

Chuck found the ones on his forearm and questioned, "Over _what_?"

"Joel thought I was too big for my britches and, uh, Phinea wanted, hmm, in on our relationship." Raleigh admitted with a shrug.

"'In on our relationship?' Does that mean what I think it means?" Chuck growled. 

"It does but I refused his suit in both of our names if you’re worried. Left him with a nice set of scars down his arm." He reassured, nuzzling against Chuck’s neck with a quiet rumble. "I have room for only one heart of my heart." 

"Good." Chuck nodded decisively, cradling Raleigh's face in his hands, stroking over the purple scar Phinea had left behind with his thumb. "How do you explain these to humans?" 

"I don't; it's easier to let them make up stories." Raleigh offered dryly. 

"... Is it weird that I wanna lick 'em?" Chuck asked. "It is, isn't—" 

"Lick away, _cheríe_ , it means you love me, scars an' all." Raleigh chuckled as his husband lifted him up to take him to bed. "Who's the luckiest Selkie? I am~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Challenger: Chuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all can blame lizlybear for this snippet! They poked the Muse and the Muse poked back long enough to give me hurt/comfort schmoop. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**-Seaside Cottage, Port Macquarie, Australia, March 8, 2030-**

Three days after Raleigh's Challenge, Chuck came home with bandages stained purple from the commemoration paste. 

"Who Challenged you?" Raleigh asked lightly, careful to help his husband out of the ute they'd bought together. 

"I Challenged them, actually." His husband offered wryly, leaning into Raleigh's touch. "They were talkin' a load of crock about you defending me and that I wasn't enough of a Mate t' do it my damn self." 

"Am I correct in assuming you showed them why it's a terrible idea to fuck with married Lapierres?" He crooned even as he carried Chuck to the bathroom, set him on the toilet and grabbed the first aid kit. 

"Damn right I did an' that's Hansen-Lapierre, you." Chuck preened a little. "Shoulda seen their faces when they realized they picked the wrong bloke to mess with when it came to a battle in the water." 

"Hmm, guess chasing you around for some kisses does some good after all." Raleigh teased even as he gently changed the bandages and tossed the old ones. 

"Oi, don't you _start_ , ye wanker." Chuck grumbled, catching Raleigh's hands and pressing kisses to his magenta-stained fingertips. "None o' your Cousins had the balls t' bite me though." 

"That, _cheríe_ , is because I'm the **only** one who should be biting you. It's off limits for Mates of Harpy, Merfolk, Selkie and Siren. Between us Cousins, it's fine, but Mates have another set of rules." He admitted flat-out. 

"Huh. So, if I got Challenged by another Mate...?" 

"Perfectly alright because it's a battle bite." Raleigh hummed. "It's definitely weird by human standards, that much I know. Punched a human kid once because they wanted to bite me during a fight in middle school. I couldn't explain to the teacher that in _my_ culture, biting means something else entirely if you aren't related." 

"I bet. What happened to the kid?" Chuck prodded as he wandered into the kitchen, white bandages startling against Chuck's normally clear back and chest. 

"I got suspended for defending myself. Maman pulled me from the school shortly afterwards because Selkie hit hard and I cracked the kid's eye socket. She spoke with the kid's parents about how 'uncivilized' their kid was for trying to bite her little angel; she always was good at getting out of trouble with humans. Guess I picked it up in a way." He replied as he skimmed Chuck's back with his fingertips on he way to collect a cutting board for a late-night snack. 

Chuck whined at the loss of his touch and followed him out onto the porch, snagging a rough-spun wool blanket to cover up in. 

Raleigh shared his cheese and sardines with Chuck, keeping his touch light and easy. 

"I'm not some delicate anemone, y'know, _Rah_ leigh." He growled after Raleigh stroked up and down softly. "Heal only a little slower 'n you now, don't I?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Raleigh sighed before he pulled Chuck onto his lap for a kiss. "You up for some necking?" 

"Do we look like teenagers?" Chuck grumbled against his lips, a giggle leaving him as Raleigh trailed his fingertips over Chuck's ribs. 

"Hah," he huffed out, "no. I wanna kiss you breathless and worship every inch of you though." 

Raleigh's favorite part about making Chuck blush was to watch it spread. "What, Ray?" 

"I'm admiring my husband. You mind?" Chuck crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at him, the bandages tinted magenta again. "I don't think it'll be tonight though." 

"Why no—Oh. Good call." His husband spotted the magenta on his arm. 

"What we're going to do is check your wounds again, make sure they're healing nicely and then we're going to snuggle on the couch watching stupid TV." He persuaded, petting at Chuck's injury-free hips. 

"Sound good to me, babe." Chuck agreed, reluctantly climbing off of Raleigh's lap and taking his hand to lead him back into the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
